


副机长法x空少柯pwp

by BirdBBB



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBBB/pseuds/BirdBBB
Summary: 只是一篇肉，有些飞行中做爱做的事我也不是很清楚，看着爽爽就好





	副机长法x空少柯pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 只是一篇肉，有些飞行中做爱做的事我也不是很清楚，看着爽爽就好

   “女士们·先生们，欢迎您选乘英国国际航空公司BA3477航班，由英国希思罗机场飞往中国北京首都国际机场，非常感谢各位旅客长期对国航的支持与信赖。预计飞行时间为11时45分钟，预计当地时间12时15分到达。机门已关闭，请将您的手机关机......”  
  这趟航班的起飞时间是在凌晨一点差十五分起飞的，飞行时间一共将近十二个小时，得到第二天中午才能到达目的地，也就说，他们要在飞机上度过一整个漫漫长夜。  
  飞机在宽厚的跑道上冲向夜空，藏匿在浓厚的云层中不被发现，弗蒂斯机长和法瑞尔副机长在机头控制室确认飞机运行情况，等到飞机趋于平稳后弗蒂斯机长开口道：  
  “想去休息吗？我们可有一晚上要飞。”  
  “不了，才刚睡醒不累。你想来杯咖啡吗？”法瑞尔看了看窗外的气流确认气流平稳后转头问道，其实不管弗蒂斯要不要，他都要来一杯咖啡。  
  “不错的主意，给我少放点糖。”  
  法瑞尔扭了扭身子让他坐的更舒服，拿起对讲机跟对讲机对面的空乘说道：“麻烦拿两杯咖啡到驾驶室来，一杯少糖，一杯无糖。谢谢。”  
  过了一会儿，驾驶室的门被敲响，一位金发空少端着两杯咖啡走进来。  
  “机长，你的少糖咖啡。”  
  “哦，谢谢啊。”弗蒂斯接过咖啡回头看了眼，刚还纳闷这位空乘怎么不问一声哪杯是谁的就给他递来了，看到来人竟然是这位金发小帅哥后他的疑虑就全消了。  
  “副机长，你的无糖咖啡。”  
  “谢了柯林斯。”法瑞尔朝他昂了昂头，柯林斯冲他甜甜一笑。  
  “如果还有什么事再叫我们。”柯林斯做了一个呼叫的手势，弗蒂斯朝他扬着眉毛点了点头，柯林斯离开的时候在法瑞尔脸上摸了一把，还顺手捏了捏他的耳垂。  
  柯林斯把门关上就回他的员工休息室了。弗蒂斯似笑非笑的看了几眼法瑞尔，法瑞尔尴尬的咳了咳试图给他自己辩解，“没大没小的......”  
  “我记得柯林斯不飞这趟航班吧？”弗蒂斯明知故问的说道。  
  “你想说什么？”法瑞尔没好气的说，他猜弗蒂斯是想要调侃他。  
  “我想说，要不你就去陪陪他咯，人家都故意调班来跟你飞同一班了。”  
  “......现在是工作时间。”  
  法瑞尔当然知道柯林斯故意调班来陪他，他们因为工作东奔西跑已经一个月没见面了。干这一行的，别说是情侣之间想见上一面，有的甚至好几年都不能回一次家，但这又有什么办法，航空工作就是这样。他也想去抱抱柯林斯，去亲亲他，带他回家过圣诞节，但他们都没时间......  
  等飞完这趟再过五个小时他又要飞下一趟，而柯林斯也是才飞完了上一趟还没休息够三个小时就跑过来再陪他飞上十一小时，更何况还是夜班。他心疼他，可是拗不过他。既然人都来了也只能拜托其他乘务员少给点工作，别让他太累了。  
   “行，工作时间，你可真是个老古董。”弗蒂斯笑道，法瑞尔心里已经不知道给了他多少白眼，明明你的年龄比我还大，究竟谁才是老古董？  
  “别说我不体谅你们两个啊，你要是什么时候想去看他随时都可以出去。”

   时间一分一秒的过去，现在已经是凌晨，安静的只能听到飞机轰鸣的声音，乘务员的声音逐渐减小甚至完全听不见。法瑞尔看了看手表，三点刚过半，应该都睡了。弗蒂斯在一旁哼着小曲儿，也不知道哼的是哪个年代的歌。  
  法瑞尔再确认了一遍他面前的各个表盘确认他们一切正常运行后解开了自己的安全带，弗蒂斯会意的看了他一眼朝他笑了笑，法瑞尔走出控制室前拍了拍他的肩膀，意为：交给你了。  
  走过员工休息室看了一眼，空乘全都坐在椅子上睡下了，只留了两位轮班的空姐正看着书。法瑞尔看不到柯林斯的身影，猜他应该是去给乘客送水或其他什么的，那他干脆去上个厕所再回来等他。  
  机组人员的厕所和头等舱的厕所是共用的，法瑞尔打开厕所门前看了眼头等舱，里面黑乎乎一片一个人也没有，想到今天登机速度他才惊觉，怪不得这次那么快就可以起飞了，原来整架飞机都没什么人，他猜普通舱最多也只坐了一半，不然就不会只剩两个空服醒着了。  
  法瑞尔在厕所里畅快的尿了一把，感觉自己整个人瞬间精神了不少，用水洗了个脸，看着镜子中的自己，还好，还挺精神，心里计划着等一下见到柯林斯后去跟他道个歉什么的，然后亲亲他抱抱他，跟他聊聊天然后再回驾驶室去。  
  谁知一打开门就看到柯林斯站在厕所外面等着他了，法瑞尔被他吓了一跳，大气都没喘上来柯林斯就扑进了他的怀里，碍于外面有摄像头，法瑞尔后退了两步将柯林斯带回厕所顺手锁上了门。  
  “我刚刚去控制室送咖啡发现你不在，我就猜你可能来上厕所了......”柯林斯搂着法瑞尔闷闷的说道，法瑞尔抱着他在他顺滑的金发上吸了几口，是他熟悉的味道，他可真想念柯林斯身上的清香，他总是能沉浸在这清香里无法自拔。  
  “I miss you......”柯林斯抬头把下巴抵在他的胸口，蓝眼睛里全是他的样子，委屈的似乎马上就要哭出来。法瑞尔觉得自己罪过大了，他都干了什么？怎么能让他的小宝贝承受这种痛苦？他怎么能一个月都不想办法跟他见上一面？哪怕是请假也好啊……  
  但法瑞尔没有道歉，“对不起”三个字都到嗓子眼里了却又咽了下去，他觉得如果他道歉了，那这份等待就白费了。  
  “I miss you too......”  
  柯林斯顺从的勾上法瑞尔的脖子与他接吻，他想念这个很久了，法瑞尔的嘴唇、法瑞尔的舌头和他......又长出了点的胡子。  
  太久不接吻柯林斯都快忘记该怎么接吻了，只知道贪心的把舌头伸进法瑞尔嘴里跟他纠缠在一起。法瑞尔笑他傻，捏着下巴迫使对方张着嘴，舌头探进里面卷起柯林斯的小舌就是一阵吮吸，这会上瘾，这一定会上瘾......  
  柯林斯的味道简直就是专门为他量身定制的毒药，光是多亲两口下面就来了反应。柯林斯也好不到哪里去，他现在两条腿都软的快要站不住了，只有让法瑞尔继续搂着他的腰才能勉强站立。  
  法瑞尔放开快要窒息的柯林斯，他的脸和嘴唇都染上了粉红色，一双蓝眼睛也带上了水气，看着这样一幅画面法瑞尔感觉他下面又涨大了点，阴茎被内裤勒着的感觉真不好受......要是可以，他现在就想把柯林斯给办了。  
  “我想要......”柯林斯说道，还没等法瑞尔反应过来柯林斯就把他推倒在马桶盖上，柯林斯跪在他两腿间去解他的皮扣，法瑞尔回过神想要制止他，“什么？你在干什么柯林斯...！快停下...！”  
  柯林斯已经掏出了法瑞尔勃发的欲望，高挺在空气中的样子既色情又诱人，柯林斯不听法瑞尔的，他伸出粉嫩的小舌头想要舔一口龟头上溢出的淫液，法瑞尔抵死不愿，用手抵住了他的额头，柯林斯赌气看了他一眼，但他想一定不能跟法瑞尔来硬的，这家伙吃软不吃硬！  
  柯林斯立马歪了歪头把脑袋枕在法瑞尔腿上，一手还在抚摸着他硬挺的阴茎，“求你了法瑞尔，你让我吃吧，我想死你了……”  
  “可是我们还在工作啊宝贝。”法瑞尔无奈的说道，谁说他不想呢，只是他深知自己是一个开始了就很难停下的男人，特别是在这种情况下。  
  一声宝贝喊的柯林斯整个人都酥了，他用手揉了揉法瑞尔的睾丸，就在法瑞尔被囊袋带来的快感分神的那么一秒，柯林斯凑上去亲了一口他的龟头。嘴唇上的软肉把法瑞尔的心都亲化了，他最后再看了眼门口，确认锁是上好的之后还是松开了抵住柯林斯脑门的手，柯林斯如愿得到了他日夜思念的东西——一根属于法瑞尔的粗棒子。  
  柯林斯伸出舌头舔了舔他的龟头，然后再将整个龟头含进嘴里，他能听到法瑞尔粗重的喘息声，这是对爱人的一种肯定，法瑞尔的手抚摸着柯林斯的脸，看着他给他做口交。  
  柯林斯不急着全部含进嘴里，而是先舔他，用舌头舔过他的每一条青筋，甚至包括他的两颗蛋，舔下面的时候手就在上面给他撸，舔上面的时候就在下面给他揉，爽的法瑞尔是硬的想要立马干他的屁股。  
  “吃进去宝贝，吃进嘴里......”  
  这回柯林斯倒是听话的一口吃进嘴里，上下吞吐的动作弄湿了法瑞尔一整根阴茎，整根吃进嘴里抵到喉咙深处又整根吐出来，法瑞尔不逼着柯林斯，全由柯林斯玩弄着自己的阴茎。  
  两人对做爱这种事也是食髓知味，柯林斯知道法瑞尔阴茎上哪个地方最敏感，只要舔一下法瑞尔就能爽的笑起来，柯林斯这次多舔了几下他那敏感的小地方，法瑞尔倚靠在机舱内壁上爽的两手捂住了脸，真是感觉要爽爆了…！  
  柯林斯吞吐的速度越来越快，法瑞尔太久没搞了，很快就抵不住柯林斯这张小嘴，在快射精的时候赶紧让柯林斯起来，柯林斯又偏不起，把法瑞尔的阴茎含的牢牢的，最后法瑞尔是交代在了柯林斯嘴里，柯林斯把这股浓稠的精液全部吞吃入腹，过后还舔了舔法瑞尔耷拉下来的阴茎。  
  “又多又浓，你多久没弄了？”柯林斯舔了舔嘴皮问道，法瑞尔把他拉起来让他站在自己面前，这样柯林斯的阴茎也正好对着法瑞尔的脸。  
  “三个多星期吧，太忙了，我都没时间弄。那你呢？”边问边解柯林斯的皮扣，柯林斯也硬的在裤子里撑起帐篷，流出的分泌液把内裤都弄湿了，法瑞尔张嘴把整根直接吃进嘴里。  
  “嗯...昨天我才想着你来了一发。”柯林斯惊喘，这可比他自己用手舒服多了。  
  法瑞尔不像柯林斯那么软腻，他把柯林斯的阴茎吸的紧紧的上下吞吐，用手给他撸的时候也是抓的牢牢的然后旋转着上下撸动，柯林斯最受不了这个了，他总是会抓着法瑞尔的肩膀窝在他怀里高潮，但显然现在这种情况下是不可能了。  
  “法瑞尔......”柯林斯轻轻呼唤爱人的名字，法瑞尔闷闷的应了声。  
  法瑞尔一舔他的囊袋柯林斯感觉就要射出来了，按着法瑞尔脑袋的手也加重了的力道，法瑞尔把他们一口含进去，他能感觉得到柯林斯的两颗蛋在跳动，似乎快要高潮了，他可不想柯林斯射的到处都是，法瑞尔放过他敏感的蛋蛋转而再次把柯林斯的阴茎含进嘴里，柯林斯知道法瑞尔是想让他射在他嘴里。  
  柯林斯的裤子被褪到了脚踝，为了让他射的更爽一点法瑞尔两手捏了一把他弹软的小屁股，然后把手指往他身后的穴口探去，已经有点湿了，中指刚进去的时候柯林斯就呻吟出声，虽然声音不大但足够撩起法瑞尔的性欲。  
  法瑞尔的手指进的越深柯林斯的腿就越软，多次的性爱已经把他调教得后面比前面更加敏感。手指在里面搅动的感觉越来越强烈，法瑞尔含着他的阴茎慢慢的前后吞吐，手指在他身后寻找那个突起的小点，前后两边的感觉双重刺激着柯林斯，在手指找到那个突起的小点并按压下去的时候柯林斯高声叫了出来并全数射在了法瑞尔嘴里。  
  柯林斯涨的满脸通红，金发散落了几根在额前，法瑞尔把他拉到自己腿上坐下，欣赏着柯林斯高潮后的余韵的表情。柯林斯发现法瑞尔盯着他看后害羞的凑过去与他接吻，两人坐在马桶上都能腻歪上好一会儿。  
  法瑞尔让柯林斯再次握住自己再次硬起来的阴茎，伸手去解柯林斯的衣服扣子，柯林斯也不阻止他，只是心里骂他做爱总是要做全套。  
  “我觉得不用脱衣服了吧……”  
  “当然不用，但我想吸你的奶子。”法瑞尔耍流氓般痞笑道，柯林斯不但没有生气反而很吃他这一套。  
  当整片胸腔全部袒露在法瑞尔面前时法瑞尔发出一声惊叹，柯林斯害羞的脸更红了，都告诉过他不要每次都戏弄他，但法瑞尔就是不听，毕竟没有什么比得上柯林斯白皙的胸膛配上粉嫩的乳头了。  
  法瑞尔凑过去想把它们吃进嘴里，结果头上的帽子顶到了柯林斯的胸膛，法瑞尔干脆摘下帽子往柯林斯头上一盖，柯林斯把他的帽子在自己脑袋上挪挪正，法瑞尔觉得他实在是太可爱了，忍不住就先亲了几口他的脸蛋。  
  法瑞尔低头先舔了口那颗粉嫩的乳头，然后再整个含进嘴里吮吸，明知道吸不出什么东西但他就是要吸，偶尔咬上两口都能让柯林斯爽的发抖。舌头绕着乳晕打转玩弄着乳头的快感让柯林斯轻轻哼出声。  
  “这边也要......”柯林斯说道，法瑞尔抬头看看他，因为要忍住不让声音流出把自己的嘴皮都咬红了，但却非常性感。脑袋上戴着副机长帽就像一个调皮的小孩，这让法瑞尔突然后悔怎么以前就没穿着制服跟柯林斯来一发？  
  法瑞尔换了一颗乳头吮吸，柯林斯眼角开始流出生理性眼泪，把他长长的金睫毛都给打湿了。柯林斯也想不到自己竟然会因为舔个奶就变得哭唧唧，可能真的是太想念这个人了吧......  
  “够了法瑞尔...！我想要......”柯林斯说道，他已经受不了了，他现在就想要他那根粗大的阴茎把他填满。法瑞尔也不废话，又弄了点唾液到他的穴口上后把自己已经急不可耐的阴茎抵了上去，尝试着往里插却发现插不进去，柯林斯下来半跪在地上又给他做了个深喉，用自己的唾液滋润它。  
  这回倒是轻松的就进去了，两个人都发出了一声叹息，法瑞尔抚摸着柯林斯的乳头调笑的问道，“宝贝你先动还是我先动？”  
  “我想要你先动。”  
  得到许可的法瑞尔两手穿过柯林斯的大腿把它打开成M字型，“那你可别叫太大声。”  
  法瑞尔抬头亲了一口柯林斯后就开始了动作，手臂上下托举着柯林斯进行大幅度的抬升也不觉得累，对方已是衣衫不整的在做爱的快感中游荡。因为是在飞机上，柯林斯不敢叫出声，搂着法瑞尔的肩头窝在他的脖颈处低声哼哼，听的法瑞尔是血脉喷张，更何况这小东西还舔他的耳朵，滋漉漉的水声让他更加卖力的操弄着这小混蛋。  
  法瑞尔停了几秒，两手搂上柯林斯的腰让他深深的坐在自己的阴茎上，这个时候就是拍拍他的肚皮或小腹柯林斯都会受不了，法瑞尔拍了拍他弹软的屁股，“扭腰，宝贝。”  
  柯林斯虽然还没在刚才的抽插中爽够但还是听话的慢慢扭起了自己的腰，柯林斯的小腰像条水蛇一样前后扭动，阴茎在体内胡乱捣鼓，内壁又像海绵一样紧紧吸附着法瑞尔。  
  说实话，这可比柯林斯那没质量的自己操自己舒服多了。好在柯林斯够软，当初教起来也容易，只是有的时候他会上瘾，半夜爬起来把法瑞尔舔硬了就自个儿坐上去扭，法瑞尔虽然很高兴，但有的时候也会吃不消，特别柯林斯初尝男人间的禁果的时候。  
  法瑞尔当然没顾着自己，握着柯林斯在他小腹上胡蹭的阴茎给他撸撸，不然让它自己在那里流水就太可怜了。  
  柯林斯的技术是越来越好，法瑞尔差点交代在了他里面，他赶紧让柯林斯停下，抽出阴茎休息了会儿，法瑞尔一从柯林斯身后抽出他就感觉空虚了不少，看着法瑞尔的阴茎就想要再塞进去，法瑞尔当然也会这么做。  
  法瑞尔让柯林斯起身面对镜子，两手搭在上面翘起屁股，法瑞尔早想这样做了，他已经看着这面镜子有一会儿了。  
  法瑞尔再次进入柯林斯，被进入的快感冲上柯林斯的大脑，让他有这么一两秒钟的时间处于断线阶段，法瑞尔从柯林斯脑袋上拿下他的帽子带回自己头上，从镜子中看活脱脱就是一本正经的副机长在干着已经变得淫靡不堪的空少。  
  柯林斯回过神，他享受着身后法瑞尔重重的抽插，法瑞尔俯下身亲吻他发红的耳朵，捏着他的下巴在他耳边低声道，“看看镜子里的自己，柯林斯。”  
  柯林斯像是得到指令般往对面的镜子看去，看到的第一眼就羞的他挪不开眼——  
  由于高度的原因镜子只能照到他们的上半部分，上半部分的他们一个衣衫全开露出粉色的乳头，上面甚至还带着闪亮的水光，另一个则穿戴整齐，脖子上的领带和头上的帽子都戴得整整齐齐。而镜子照不到的下半部分则早已经变得淫靡不堪。  
  柯林斯脸上渴望的神情、泛红的脸颊、被咬的嫣红的嘴唇和一直源源不断流出的生理性眼泪他自己都看的一清二楚，原来自己一直以来在法瑞尔身下都是这么一副淫乱的模样么？柯林斯的后穴突然夹紧了些，法瑞尔知道他看着自己是更有感觉了。  
  “我要告你法瑞尔......”柯林斯闷声道，法瑞尔俯下身在他的嘴上亲了又亲，“为什么？我操的你不够爽吗宝贝？”  
  “我要告你侵犯空少。”柯林斯咬了一口他的下唇，法瑞尔吃痛的退出，他把自己的领带摘下来塞进柯林斯嘴里，轻咬了一口柯林斯的耳骨反问道，“难道不是空少勾引副机长吗？”  
  法瑞尔来劲了，把柯林斯的屁股再往上抬了抬，往最深处的地方捅进去。  
  现在两人都兴奋到了极点，在自己工作的地方的洗手间里，穿着象征秩序与权威的制服，以及一个渴求着对方的爱人，这就足够让他们的欲望达到至高点了。  
  法瑞尔疯狂的抽插着柯林斯不断流着水的小屁股，真是热的不像话，灼烧的快感紧紧包裹着他们，法瑞尔像头失去理智的野兽，柯林斯沉溺在爱人给他带来的快感当中。  
  柯林斯扬起了他漂亮的脖子在喉咙里呻吟，法瑞尔亲吻他，他把法瑞尔夹的很紧，最后柯林斯是高潮了，这已经是他不记得多少次前列腺高潮，这种感觉只有法瑞尔能带给他，他承认自己是离不开法瑞尔了，不管是生理上，还是心理上......  
  “射给我法瑞尔......灌满我......”柯林斯说道，他怀念法瑞尔内射他的日子。法瑞尔照做了，他把自己的精液一滴不剩的全部射进了柯林斯体内，滚烫的精液流进柯林斯的肚子，他能明显感觉得到法瑞尔这一次射得很深，看来只能等下飞机了才能完全弄干净，但是他不后悔。  
  “我好想你柯林斯......”法瑞尔蹭着他的耳畔道出了这些天来对柯林斯极深的想念。  
  “我也想你亲爱的。”

  好在这里是卫生间，法瑞尔帮柯林斯做了基本的清洗后依依不舍的吸了两口柯林斯的乳头才帮他把衣服扣上。带着柯林斯走出卫生间四下看了看，四周黑乎乎的没有一个人，门口不知道什么时候被挂上了一个“暂停使用”的牌子。  
  柯林斯站在卫生间里扯了扯法瑞尔的衣摆，法瑞尔回头，只见他红着一张小脸说道，“我还想要一次。”  
  法瑞尔感觉头顶闪过一道惊雷——上帝啊！为什么柯林斯这么可爱诱人！  
  看了看手上的腕表，好吧，还有点时间，再来一次。  
  法瑞尔再次关上门锁上锁，把柯林斯摁在马桶盖上性急的去解他的扣子，“下次你早点说啊宝贝，这扣子好麻烦。”  
  然后他们又在卫生间里干柴烈火了起来，至于其他，那就是后话了。

  END_


End file.
